The present invention relates to combustion chambers of reciprocating internal combustion engines which use any type of fuel.
The main drawbacks presented by engines of this type include:
(a) poor efficiency;
(b) necessity of employing additives in the most refined fuels in order to adapt them to the essential characteristics of the engine. Aside from the fact that the fuels are more expensive, this results subsequently in the exhaust gases being more contaminating.